


Never the Same Rain

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), M/M, Shiro is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Just a standard Homesick Lance story with him standing in the rain. Shance fluff all around.





	Never the Same Rain

It wasn’t the same. It was warmer, the smell was different. It may have been rain but it wasn’t his rain, it wasn’t Earth’s rain. He closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the sky, maybe he could pretend, for just a moment.

In that small moment, he was home, standing barefoot in the grass of his yard, his mother screaming for him to come in before he got sick. In that moment, he was running down the road with Hunk, laughing as they splashed through the puddles. In the moment, he was walking along the empty beach, singing to the rain and sea. Memories flooded his mind causing a small sob to escape. In this moment, regretted following Pidge. He regretted going to the Garrison. He regretted meeting Blue- No! No, he could never mean any of it. He loved Pidge, he loved Blue and Hunk and even Keith. He loved meeting them all, loved his connection with Blue.

The small splashing of footsteps brought him back and he prayed his eyes didn’t give him away, a useless prayer, he knew.

“Lance?”

His heart sunk, why did it have to be Shiro? He turned to look at the black paladin who’s shoulders dropped.

“Oh, Lance.” He closed the distance and pulled Lance into his arms, wishing that he could help. “I’m sorry.”

Lance looked up at him and gave a weak attempt at a smile. “There’s nothing you can do, it’s okay.” He sighs softly when Shiro cups his face, running his thumb just below his eye. The sigh turns to a huff when Shiro kisses under his other eye and then turns into a giggle as he peppers Lance’s face with kisses. He tries to push away, now laughing softly as Shiro grins, pulling him close, hardly relenting in his attack. Soon, they calmed down, Shiro still cupping Lance’s face, his other arm wrapped around his waist. He smiles gently before dipping his head and kissing Lance. Lance relaxes against him, wrapping one arm around Shiro’s neck and placing his other hand over the one on his face. 

Shiro pulled away just a bit, still smiling, still holding his love. “We should head back.”

Lance nodded before lacing his fingers with Shiro’s and pulling him to the shuttle they arrived on. Maybe it wasn’t the same but for now, it was okay because someday he’d get to kiss Shiro is the rain on Earth after bringing him to meet his family, of course. It wasn’t the same, but, yeah, it’s okay.


End file.
